


In Conclusion

by Sarita1046



Series: Let Go [3]
Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Goodbyes, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1046/pseuds/Sarita1046
Summary: An attempt at concluding this sunken ship. A glance into why season 2 ep.6 Isaac may have acted the way he did toward Claire.





	In Conclusion

Alara kept her head down at work the entire following week. Fortunately, her shoving Gordon up against the wall all the while with the crotch of her uniform singed off had been worth it – and the pilot had promised not to talk.

Still, she felt humiliated – and uneasy. Truth be told, she was growing tired of the constant back and forth in wondering if there ever could be any progression to normalcy with Isaac. Then again, ‘normal’ begged the question of what she wanted.

Even Bortus, in his attempt to fix up Alara, had managed to prove that she seemed to attract continuous rotten romantic luck. Sure, Dan's poem had been sappy and while he hadn't taken her criticism well, who was she to pass judgment on art surrounding love when here she was on a ship that housed no one from her culture? She had already begun to think that she had to appreciate herself before others would, but such value would come much more easily beginning with her own family. Truly, had she ever stopped to consider why was she avoiding her species - and family - like the plague?

Her answer came during one of the several arm wrestling matches John and Gordon had coaxed her into. Fed up with avoiding Isaac’s blank gaze the entire time, she settled on generating all her frustration into her opponent’s metal arm. Evidently purred on by the latest burst of effort, the Kaylon counter-maneuvered with an equal level of aggression.

 _Snap_.

The bone in her arm had broken like a twig. And then it was decided. She was losing her strength. She had suspected for a while and when Claire confirmed it, Alara knew there was no other choice than to return home.

Perhaps what hurt the most was that her physical strength – a trait that had arguably served as the greatest she shared with Isaac – no longer served to put her on equal terms with him.

The very thing that had driven them together – or rather, her to him – had faded. It seemed that this little experiment of theirs had concluded, as had her time aboard this ship. Whatever faced her back on Xelaya, she would figure it out. She just couldn’t look at that expressionless face any longer – lest she be drawn to stay out in space on this ship until the rest of her body caved way to the unforgiving force of gravity.

\--

The sexual encounter with Dr. Claire Finn had proven successful, if a conclusion could be drawn from her levels of elation. On the other hand, her behavior following his expressed wish to terminate their coupling seemed to reflect similar patterns to Alara – the confusion and irrational emotions often expressed by biological life forms appeared consistent in this regard.

The Kaylon known to the Planetary Union as Isaac had surmised that a termination following sexual intercourse proved the only logical sequence of events, provided the distance Alara had exhibited immediately preceding her departure from her station onboard the Orville. As Alara had chosen to effectively conclude their relations after three sexual encounters, Isaac deduced that this type of experiment would conclude even more efficiently following only a single session of carnal relations.

Notwithstanding, one aspect of Claire’s disposition that differed from the first biological subject of this experimentation resided in the doctor’s preference that Isaac appear human – a condition Alara had never even mentioned. It seemed, then, that whereas Claire required further conformation to her own species to feel comfortable with his coupling, Alara had seemed satisfied to accept his true form.

Something to ponder for further analysis.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well, Alara always wanted her family's approval after all. It was a fun ship while it lasted, but at least she gets a happy ending in canon too.


End file.
